leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Willbachbakal/(Champion Concept) Skjold, the Shield Warrior
Skjold, the Shield Warrior is my attempt at making a rage-based tank. Now, that may sound like a weird idea, since tanks are supposed to initiate while rage-based characters build up over time, but with what I had in mind Skjold here would have a really strong initiate that, if played correctly, would allow him to continue inflicting a lot of pain on the enemy team for the rest of the fight. I also really wanted to make a dual shield-wielding character for a long time, and here it would fit this champ's concept as a tank with a very aggressive playstyle. Abilities Skjold's secondary resource is Fury, which is granted upon successful use of his abilities and is also partially consumed by some of them. Additionally, Skjold gains 1 point of Fury every time he takes damage equal to 1% of his base health (before reductions are applied), so Skjold loses 10 Fury per second when out of combat for 5 seconds. and are increased by 0.3% for every point of Fury he has. At 100 Fury, he can cast a basic ability while it is on cooldown, consuming all of his Fury and resetting the ability's cooldown. }} }} Skjold dashes forth, slamming into the first enemy unit he hits and dealing them magic damage. If Skjold hits an enemy he gains 15 Fury. Skjold can use Shield Bash within 3 seconds of using Shield Dash. |leveling= |cooldown= |range= 600 }} Skjold enhances his next autoattack within the next 5 seconds to deal bonus physical damage, silence his target for 1.5 seconds and grant himself 15 Fury. This ability resets Skjold's autoattack timer. |leveling= }} }} Skjold throws one of his shields which will fly out in an arc with the cursor at its apex before returning to him, dealing magic damage and applying a 2 second slow to any enemies it hits along the way. After using Avenging Throw, Skjold can throw another shield within the next 3 seconds before incurring the ability's cooldown. Skjold cannot use any other abilities until he has regained both his shields. Skjold gains 5 Fury for every enemy the shield hits, though he cannot gain additional Fury by striking the same target twice. |leveling= 2.4 times the distance between Skjold and the cursor |cooldown= 10 |range= 375-850 }} }} Skjold places a shield on the target ally that will block the next offensive spell they are hit with. Shield lasts 1.5 seconds. Skjold gains Fury if his shield blocks a spell. |leveling= |cooldown= |range= 700 }} }} For a limited time, Skjold's abilities taunt all affected enemies for 1 second. This effect cannot affect the same enemy more than twice. Additionally, Skjold reflects a portion of all incoming damage back as magic damage before reductions are applied, though he is still fully affected by it. While these effects are active, Skjold's Fury gains from all sources are doubled. |leveling= |cooldown= }} }} Comments and criticism are heartily appreciated! Change Log , up from . ;01/13/14 *Shield Dash MR scaling changed to , down from . *Shield Bash armor scaling changed to , down from . ;01/06/13 *Fury no longer decays instantly. *Cold Rage: **No longer grants 0.2% CDR for every point of Fury. Instead grants bonus armor and MR equal to 0.3% of his armor and MR for every point of Fury. **At 100 Fury, Skjold can consume all of his Fury to cast a basic ability still on cooldown. *Spell Shield is now only targeted, and no longer a stationary barrier. *One Man Army: **Now only reflects damage instead of damage and CC. **Base reflection percentage lowered to , down from . **AP scaling increased to , up from . **Cooldown reduced to , down from . ;12/30/13 *Cold Rage decays continuously, rather than after 5 seconds out of combat. *Avenging Throw slow duration reduced to 2 seconds. *Intercept: **Now can be used to cast a spell shield on allies (including himself) that lasts for 1.5 seconds or until popped, giving Skjold mana if set off. **Ground-targeted active knocks enemies back. **Spell barrier width increased to , up from . ;12/12/13 *Fury loss when out of combat increased to 10 per second, up from 5 per second. ;10/20/13 *Intercept Fury cost removed, Fury gain now increases per rank. ;08/16/13 *Avenging Throw base damaged reduced to , down from . ;08/09/13 *Shield Dash scalings changed from to . *Shield Dash damage type changed from physical to magic. *Shield Bash damage changed from to . *Avenging Throw AP scaling changed from to . ;08/07/13 *Shield Bash and Shield Dash base damage reduced to , down from . *Armor and magic resist scaling changed back to total armor and magic resist. ;08/05/13 *Shield Bash and Shield Dash bonus AD scaling reduced to 30% each, down from 50% each. ;05/09/13 *Intercept only blocks enemy abilities instead of reflecting them. Fury gain increased to 30, up from 20. ;02/07/13 *Removed the post-reflection duration on Intercept. *Added AP scaling to One Man Army. ;01/27/13 *Armor, magic resist and attack damage scaling on Shield Dash/Shield Bash changed from total to bonus Armor, MR and AD. *Lowered the damage and CC reflection scaling on One Man Army from 25%/50%/75% (12.5%/25%/37.5% for CC) to 11%/22%/33%. ;01/24/13 *Scaled down CC reflected by One Man Army so that it only inflicts a percentage of its original effects. ;01/18/13 *Readded a 5 Fury cost to the second cast of Avenging Throw. *Removed the taunt time scaling on One Man Army. All abilities now taunt enemies for 1 second, regardless of the ultimate's level. ;01/17/13 *Attacks and abilities reflected by One Man Army deal 25%/50%/75% of the original's damage, down from full damage. *Removed the Fury cost for Avenging Throw and normalized the Fury gain to 5 for every enemy hit, down from 10 per champion and 5 for the rest. }} Category:Custom champions